


Redemption

by Steam100



Category: Hurts (UK Band), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurts - Freeform, Redemption, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steam100/pseuds/Steam100
Summary: Lucifer finds his redemption
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Redemption

Lucifer was sitting next to her hospital bed. He held her hand with tears in his eyes. They had a long and happy life together, but now it was her time to leave this earth and go to the Silver City. He looked at his beloved Chloe. She looked so pale and fragile in her big hospital bed. Her face was wrinkled and her breath full of pain. She battled with her consciousness to just spend every second that was left of her life with him. They both knew it was all coming to an end and neither was ready for it. Lucifer stroked through her once golden hair. Now it was full of silver. For him it was still the most beautiful sight he could have ever seen. He would miss her desperately. There was nothing besides her on this earth for him. He would go back to hell.

**I've never felt this far from God**

**I almost feel like giving up again**

**In my bones, in my blood**

**There's a sickness I'd change if I could**

**But the fire that rages inside me**

**Erased all the good**

Chloe fell back into unconsciousness and this time Lucifer could feel the soft pull of her soul. It was leaving her body so gently like little snowflakes falling to the ground. He squeezed her hand once more and muttered an “I love you” for the last time. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead with all the love and care he could muster.

**Father, help me, do you understand?**

**All my life, I've been a wicked man**

**Show me mercy and comfort me**

**I need to find redemption**

**I'm just trying to find some**

**Redemption**

**I'm just trying to find some**

**Redemption**

In this moment he didn’t know what else to do. So he prayed. He prayed to his father, who was the only person who could help him. Who could save the only good thing in his life or prolong it for little bit more. Chloe always has been something special. She was the reason he got better. She was the reason he wanted to be a better man. She was his redemption and now she was going to leave. He couldn’t deal with that. All the preparations he tried to take before this inevitable moment seemed to go to waste. He started to feel so lost and lonely. Chloe almost completely left her body. He gripped her hand with all his strength and pleaded his father to not let her go. His tears were streaming heavily on her bed sheets, but he couldn’t care less.

**I've never been this far from peace**

**I'm disappearing out of reach again**

**In my head, in my heart**

**There's a hollow that's starting to show**

**It's the poison that fills up the void**

**And it's taking a hold**

“Please father, don’t take her away” he pleaded. She was everything. She showed him what it felt like to be loved and cared for. He met her in a place in his life where he thought he was happy, but he wasn’t. She was his happiness. She was his path to redemption.

**Father help me, do you understand**

**All my life I've been a wicked man**

**Show me mercy and comfort me**

**I need to find redemption**

Chloe’s soul left her body completely. He felt the warmth of it caressing his skin. He almost missed the whisper “I love you” coming from her soul. In this moment he knew that she was aware of what was happening. Her soul calmed him down a little, but he was still crying like he never had before. Her soul whispered her final goodbye and started to float up on her way to the silver city. Lucifer stared at it with wide tearful eyes.

**I'm just trying to find some**

**Redemption**

**I'm just trying to find some**

**Redemption**

**Redemption**

A figure appeared next to Lucifer. A man with dark her just like Lucifer’s and a warm smile on his face. Lucifer didn’t notice him at first. He was transfixed on Chloe’s beautiful soul. The man laid a hand on his sons shoulder. Lucifer jerked from the touch and looked the man right in the eyes. “Father” he whispered quietly. “You did well my son.” The man said. With a flick of his fingers the soul started to change and before Lucifer appeared Chloe looking just like the day he first met her. She was shining with light and looked more beautiful than ever. She smiled warmly at Lucifer. “You can come with her my son, it’s time for the family to be complete again”, God said to his overwhelmed son. Lucifer was speechless. He smiled at his father and then at Chloe. Tears were still streaming from his eyes when he went to her and hugged and kissed her with all the love he had. His father smiled and with a flick of his fingers they appeared in the Silver City. A new life was awaiting them. This time they knew that nothing could bring them apart.

**I'm just trying to find some**

**I'm just trying to find some**

**I'm just trying to find some**

**I'm just trying to find some**

And he found his Redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Redemption by Hurts


End file.
